


Les arcanes de la politique

by FanWarriors_19



Series: Dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine... [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Betrayal, Gen, Light Angst, One Shot Collection, Politics
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWarriors_19/pseuds/FanWarriors_19
Summary: Dans cette galaxie lointaine, très lointaine, la politique a une place d'importance dans le déroulé des événements, les guidant à la manière d'un maître marionnettiste... n'en déplaise à ses détracteurs de toujours. - Recueil.[Multi-contributeurs]
Relationships: Sheev Palpatine/Finis Valorum
Series: Dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine... [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029174





	1. Passation

**Author's Note:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#1 - Passation**

L'instant était solennel. Le protocole strict. Pas de place pour une touche personnelle, le moindre mouvement, la moindre parole était millimétrée.

Pourtant, le visage de Finis Valorum ne se décrispait pas. S'il avançait dans la direction que le protocole exigeait, ce n'était pas de gaieté de cœur. Il se sentait trahi.

Face à lui, le nouveau Chancelier. Palpatine, impassible, indéchiffrable. Ce Sénateur, qu'il avait pourtant considéré comme un ami... et qui avait glissé l'idée de la motion de censure à l'oreille de sa Reine. De cela, Valorum en était persuadé.

Alors que la grandeur de la famille Valorum prenait un coup mortel, frappée par le couteau tranchant de la perte de confiance, un Sénateur de la Bordure Médiane montait au sommet de la République.

Finis Valorum voyait s'effondrer l'héritage de sa noble famille, son honneur volé par un nouveau venu sur la scène politique galactique.


	2. Absurde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#2 - Absurde**

\- Absurde. Complètement absurde.

Finis Valorum tenta ensuite de camoufler les trémolos dans sa voix en sirotant une gorgée de thé, mais ses mains tremblaient également et faisaient s'entrechoquer tasse et sous-tasse bruyamment.

Palpatine, face à lui, sembla lui jeter un regard apitoyé. Même son ami ne le respectait plus...

\- Les gens ne vont tout de même pas croire ces accusations ridicules à mon égard !?

Pourquoi est-ce que cette phrase sonnait comme une question désespérée ? Que venait faire un point d'interrogation dans cette position de sous-entendu plaintif et peu confiant ?

Valorum n'eut pas le temps de lancer une nouvelle phrase destinée à lui rendre sa contenance.

\- L'opinion publique a été bien prompte à prendre parti contre vous, Chancelier, dit enfin Palpatine. Je suis désolé, Finis.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh ! Un personnage sous-exploité dans l'univers étendu et dans le fandom ! C'est un travail pour... Super Isa !  
> (Avec obligation éthique d'y caser Palpatine, sinon c'est pas drôle :p)


End file.
